


Cherry-Bombs and Jetsetting

by RobotRhys



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotRhys/pseuds/RobotRhys
Summary: Cherry crawls out of an icebox and into a world of fire.This is a re-upload I accidentally deleted the original.





	Cherry-Bombs and Jetsetting

Vodka, vodka was all that was on her mind when some asshole decided to grab her arm and talk to her. Back in Ireland, this would be simple. Glass him, finish drink, go home. But no, this isn't home, and that behaviour certainly wouldn't be 'ladylike'. She was pushing it as is by hanging around a bar on her own, on a Monday night no less. She was about to tell the jerk off when a grumbling voice cut through the loud music.   
  


"Hey, the lady is enjoying a night out, be polite or get lost."   
  


She turned around, ready to insist she could look after herself, but-   
  


"Cherry! Hey hon, lost you there for a minute." Nate clasped a hand on Cherry's shoulder, startling her from her memories. His other hand pointed to the mirror. "Can't shave if I can't see myself, you're short but not that short."   
  


Cherry snorted, but stepped aside to give him access to the bathroom.   
  


"Y'know, we should head down to the park, it's such a nice day." Nate said, cursing lightly as he nicked himself with the razor.    
  


Cherry grabbed a tissue and blotted the blood.

 

"Oh sure, a walk in the park, I’m positive that’s all you want." Her voice was thick with sarcasm.    
  


Nate laughed, deep and rumbling, and leaned in to peck her cheek.    
  


**

She doesn't remember anything more than that as she lies on the vault floor, coughing and rubbing the blood flow back into her frozen hands as her mind scrambles to catch up. She wiped Nate's cheek, her husband's cheek... and then what? Cherry slowly raised herself to her hands and knees, limbs shaking and largely atrophied from disuse.    
  


"Come on, get up." She whispered to herself, willing her body into at least sitting upright.    
  


Raising her head, brushing wet hair off of its resting place on her face, she looked at the pod across from her.    
  


"What...?" 

Shuffling forward slightly, Cherry put her hands against the glass surface that provided a window into the pod's contents. Eyes still foggy, head swimming, she rubbed at the condensation with her sleeve, slowly pulling herself up to lean against it and peer in. 

 

"Nate?" A deep, dark dread curled around her gut, forcing itself out in a shaky breath and bile rising up her throat. "Nate?" Cherry pounded a hand against the glass, hissing at the cold emanating from within. "What the hell? How do I..." her eyes scanned the pod, looking for a way to open it, before landing on the control switch to the right. She slammed her palm on it, willing it to go faster as she hit it again. "Come on, come on!"   
  


A crackle hissed over the PA system.

"Pod doors opening, please stand back." 

  
Cherry stumbled backwards, hitting the unforgiving floor with a painful thud as the pod door shoved her, too fast for the warning to have even been of use. Tears welled up in her eyes, in part due to the ache spreading through her coccyx, but much more due to the view the pod had uncovered. Blood covered the sides of the pod and Nate's vault suit, bright red frozen against blue and yellow, icicles adorning the bullet lodged in his head. Her voice stilled in her throat, frozen as the air around her. She reached out with trembling fingers, pulling herself up from the ground once more, pain shooting through her body. But still she pushed through, dragging herself to stand and forcing her limbs to move. Even out of the pod she still felt frozen to the core, teeth chattering so hard it felt like they’d shatter. She covered a hand with her mouth as she touched Nate’s hand, flinching as she felt the cold, but then pressing forward in sheer determination, running a finger across his wedding band. 

 

It briefly occurred to her to take it, to carry it with her like a talisman. But she quickly realised this would require breaking his finger to remove it, and the thought made her sick to her stomach. So instead, she stepped back, slamming her palm on the pod door button again, and watching it close, likely for the last time. Her jaw set in a grim determination, teeth clenched together in a dual effort of trying not to chatter and attempting to hold back tears. 

 

“I’ll find who did this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter of a long fic I have planned, I've written some future chapters I just have to write what's in-between lmao. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this come say hi to me on Twitter! Promise I don't bite lmao. @EddaAwriter


End file.
